Toloveru Collection
by AnimeSilent
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories featuring Rito involve with many girls in TLR universe. Rated T for safety.
1. Rito x Lala

**A/N: I don't own To-love-ru**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Yuuki residence, and one particular boy named Yuuki Rito sitting on the sofa while watching TV. While this might be normal for most of the boys around the world, it was a rare for his case because ever since Lala came to his place, his whole life was full of trouble and precious moment as well. Needless to say, this was his best chance to enjoy every second of his peace.

Speaking of the devil, Lala, the deviluke princess, came down from upstairs wearing what it looks like a casual one. She seemed to be in a rush though judging by the sound of her footsteps. It remained to be seen whether it was a good sign or bad sign. Needless to say, Rito decided to look at her.

"Hey Lala, what's on the rush?" Rito asked.

"Oh Rito, I have to go to the Theme Park with Haruna and the others," Lala replied happily.

'_Haruna-chan…'_ Hearing Haruna's name makes Rito began to fantasize. For those who didn't know, Rito had been in loved with Haruna ever since middle school.

"Ano Rito, could you please do me a favor?" Lala asked, stopping Rito's fantasy in process. "Can you record Magical Girl Kyouko for me, please?" Rito nodded his head without a second. "Okay, thank you Rito! I love you,"

"Yeah yeah, I love you too," Rito simply answered.

Moments later, Rito realized what he just said before and Lala stop her movement after what she just heard from the boy. The princess turned around and the looks on her face became serious like princess does, not the usual ditzy and energetic Lala.

"Rito, you just said you loved me. Did you mean it?" Lala asked firmly.

Rito now began to turn his head down, facing the ground while making a blush on his face. He never knew that Lala would ask this kind of thing, although it shouldn't be much of surprise for him too. He didn't know if he truly love Lala or not, but each day they interact to each other, the answer become much clear that he loves Lala. He began to ask himself why he just realized just now. Perhaps it's because of his feelings towards Haruna ever since middle school that was stopping him.

He knows that he must take responsibility for what he said earlier, and he has to be honest with Lala about his feelings. With his head still facing the ground, he stood up from his sofa and facing Lala who is waiting for his answer about earlier.

"H-Hai, I love you Lala," Rito said with a firm tone and you can see his face became red in embarrassment, but it didn't matter now.

Lala let out her most bright smile, and she began to hugs Rito in gentle way. Her arms wrapping down his wrist and she began to whisper on his ears. "Rito, hearing you said that makes me happiest I've ever been. I love you Rito,"

Rito couldn't take it anymore. His hands began to wrap on Lala's neck and he began to kiss her in gentle and passionate way. Her lips were so beautiful that he can take it as much as he wants to. Lala surprised by this but at the same time she was happy that Rito kiss her. She closed her eyes and began to kiss back him. They began to deepen their kiss and they couldn't believe how happy they were now.

The couple didn't realize about the situation they were now as Lala began to forget her appointment with Haruna and the others. Their moment was finally broken when someone drops something on the floor very hard. Rito and Lala looked at the source and saw the angry face of Nana, the blushing Momo, and the shocking face of Mikan.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, YOU BEAST! ?"

And Yuuki Rito's life just become more troublesome than before, but one thing for sure, he can share the joy together with his love Lala Satalin Deviluke.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt making this one, and I borrow the situation from one of the authors here, so credit for him (I don't know the name here). Please give me your thoughts about this and I'll take it with open heart. You can also make a request who should Rito pair next, and I'll do my best to write it.**

**Next chapter: Rito x Mikan**


	2. Rito x Mikan

**A/N: I don't own to-love-ru**

* * *

It was another daily life at Yuuki Residence, and Yuuki Rito seem enjoying himself watching TV. For him to be able enjoy this must be a rare sight ever since Lala came to his life. Luckily for today, Lala and her twin sisters alongside Celine had come to their planet to meet their parents for some family business, leaving him and his sister, Yuuki Mikan alone in this house.

While Rito was enjoying himself, all of a sudden he heard something falling from upstairs. Fearing that it could involve his sister, he hurriedly leaves the sofa and went to the scene. Once he got there, he saw Mikan sitting on the ground while rubbing her ankle. Beside her were some clothes that had been washed and a basket.

"Mikan! Are you alright there?" Rito asked worried. He positioned himself to check his sister's condition.

"Umm…I'm alright, but," Mikan replied with low voice. She holds her ankle and judging by her looks, it must be painful for the girl. "I think…I just sprained my ankle here."

"Let me see," Rito check his sister's ankle. "Hmm…it wasn't bad, but I think you shouldn't move for a while."

He began to lift Mikan in bride way and carry her to the living room. Mikan then began to blush lightly by her brother's act. Once they got into living room, he put her into a sofa in gentle way as he don't want to make Mikan's ankle worsen. "Wait here Mikan, I'll get a first-aid kit."

While Rito was searching for the first-aid kit, Mikan couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. Why? Because she was never been treated like this, well, it was a rare time for her actually. Most of Rito's time fills with Lala's crazy experiment or other girl, namely Haruna. Since then, she always loved to tease him saying that he such a playboy, but deep inside her heart she knows that she missed her interaction with Rito. She clutches her chest and began to wonder whether she should give thanks or not.

Minutes later, Rito came in carrying a first-aid kit. He took out a bandages and antiseptic from the box and began to heal Mikan's ankle. During this moment, Mikan cannot hold herself as she had a blush on her face. Minutes later, Rito finish his first-aid treatment.

"There, this should do the trick," Rito said while wiping his sweat on his forehead.

"A..arigatou, Rito…" Mikan replied in shy mode.

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'm you brother after all, right?" Rito smiled at her. Mikan seeing this and she turned her face around as she don't want to show her blushing face towards his brother. Rito himself began to stand up from his feet and was about to leave the room, when his shirt suddenly being grabbed by Mikan's hand.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Rito asked concerned.

"Please…don't leave me, onii-chan," Mikan replied in weak tone. Her act makes Rito blushed and surprised as well. His sister was never be this cute before or called him 'onii-chan' like that, unless some circumstances occurred. He try to calm himself down before he approached his sister and hold her shoulders gently.

"D-do you want me to stay here?" Rito asked with a blush on his face. Mikan nodded her head, a sign of yes. "A-alright, if that's what you want, then let's watch TV together."

On this day forward, the brother and sister enjoying themselves watching TV called 'Magical Girl Kyouko'. Of course, Rito is not forgetting about making dinner or clean the house in place of Mikan, but only after he asked his sister first. On the other hand, Mikan couldn't help but smiled seeing his brother treated her nicely like it was a rare sight for her. When the night approaches, Rito began to carry Mikan to upstairs and laying her on her room. He was about to leave the room when Mikan asked him not to, wanting to sleep with her brother. Rito smiled at her and nodded his head saying that he want to get a change first before leaving the room.

And so, Rito and Mikan can be seen sleep together for the first time...umm, sorry, I mean, since childhood. When Rito enjoying his peaceful sleep, Mikan took this opportunity as she began to leaned at him and kissed him on the cheek. It was a simple kiss but for her, it was a caring one. She then whispered something on her brother's ear.

"Onii-chan…thanks you for the medicine. I love you," Mikan said with a smile and began to hug her brother's arm. Unknown to her, Rito was fully awake the entire time as he watched Mikan's act towards him. In reply, he hugged her in gentle way while muttering something on his mouth.

"No problem Mikan. I'm always cared about you," Rito said with a smile. The brother and sister enjoy their sleep hugging each other with a happy face. Who never knew that one simple incident can make this far.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoy writing this one because for me, they make a good brother and sister.**


End file.
